Flesh of my Flesh
by NikiChan101
Summary: Nuala is being held captive by her brother. She can't believe he changed so much. Every day he grows more violent. How could he be flesh of her own? (does not follow comic or movie plot)


**Flesh of My Flesh**

**A.N.: **So I'm a bit late but exams are a killer! Anyway here we go with another one-shot. My InuYasha one doesn't seem so awesome but here's one I came up with.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Hellboy or profit from it in any way.

**Pairing: **Nuala x Nuada

Nuala closed her eyes as the door to her cell was opened. The clicking of boots against concrete interrupted her peace but she knew better than to protest. Nuada had a limited sense of self-preservation. She rubbed the bruise on her wrist not wanting to be handled so roughly again. Nuada could feel her fear but he did nothing to assuage it. At least he did nothing to outwardly to calm her. Nuala could feel him prying at her inner mind wanting her to let him in. She relented and let his presence fill her. A cool hand touched her shoulder. "Our bruise is healing quickly. Mr. Wink's tonics are magical aren't they? Perhaps I will have him make more as soon as possible. I need you presentable for the meeting."

Nuala's eyes opened and she looked up at her brother. She was surprised to meet his own eyes that were so much identical to hers. They had a mocking look to them. Father often said he jested much when trouble and chaos was at hand and 'twas true. "I suppose you thought I would respect your wishes and not recruit the assassins. I would have loved to make you happy sister, really I would. But your emotional balance is not of importance to me right now," he said in fake sadness.

Nuala knew better than to believe him. Nuada's talents did not rest simply on the battlefield and amongst blood. He was a master of deception. The prince was able to trick his victims into thinking that they 'wanted' to do what he asked. But she would not be fooled. "Nothing of my countenance matters to you anymore. I am no more than a pawn in your game. And now I see I am prisoner in your dungeons. Tell me have I lost my place as human as I have my place of 'sister' to you Nuada?" The prince smiled. He stared at the stone walls blankly.

Nuada stared at his pale back. Scars lined him and his traditional carvings nearly were lost in the damage. The same was true for her own, yet she managed not to hate her body too severely. If only he respected the bond. "You grow a bit bolder every day. Tell me, where has this fire been sparking all this time? Was it hidden in the most intimate crevices of your mind?" Nuada's voice had a questioning tone to it. Nuala closed her eyes refusing to answer. She had never acted out before. He brought something out of her that she had learned to suppress. Still, she would not take back her words for they were as true as the blood in her veins. She kept her eyes closed even as the ring of a blade being unsheathed filled her ears. He wouldn't kill her lest he die. But again, his self-preservation was lower than one would think. She felt his fingers dig into her hair twining the silky strands around his long fingers. Before she could react she was yanked up by her beautiful mane and pushed against the wall. Nuada pressed his body against hers with the blade coldly touching her inner thigh. The tang of coldness hit him and he envisioned the blade's imprint on his own thigh. "Now sister that is no way to treat your brother. I allow you your private space but you will converse with me when I see fit." He slid the blade up her leg slowly. "Now I shall ask you again. Where is this fire coming from," he said calmly. Nuala glared at him and cursed him inside her head. Her brother grew more violent each day. Nuada laughed and dropped his blade. A wave of relief rushed over Nuala but she knew he could do some terrible things with his hands.

Nuada pulled himself from his sister and smoothed his shirt. He crossed his arms. "Still you refuse to answer? I shall have to punish you for your insolence. Shameful, that one your age should act like a child." Nuala glared at him. "You are the child here Nuada." No sooner had Nuala spoken than a hand came crashing down on her cheek. Her pale smooth cheek turned a violent red. She saw the damage in her brother's face and knew his ring had cut their face. But Nuada felt no pain. He grabbed her by her wrists and forced them to her sides. He again pressed his body onto hers. His hair fell like a curtain around them as he began to whisper into her ear. "If it were not for my immense love for you I would have beaten you much worse. I know that you abhor scars and to give you more would please me. But I love you so much. And it is a shame that you can't see it. Now, I'm going to leave and adjust my temperance. I'd hate to kill an innocent creature because of your sharp tongue." He released her wrists and stepped back as she crumpled to the floor. Nuala held her stinging cheek careful not to agitate the cut across her left cheek. Tears threatened to fall but she kept them from his sight. Nuada walked away fixing his clothing. When he reached the door he gave a light-hearted smile to his sister. "I will send Mr. Wink back with a more potent tonic. You will drink it and heal us both. Oh and I'd advise you not to ever have an episode like that again. I absolutely despise hurting us again. And you don't want us to bleed again do you?" Nuala didn't answer but Nuada left not concerned for one. He had made his point and now he would make his exit.

Nuala sat there in a heap her tears now falling. When had he become such a monster? She could remember when they were younger that he shared a love for sadistic things, but this was too far. Never once had he struck her and now his regard for her had been consumed by power. How could anyone so horrid be flesh of her flesh?

**The End**

**A.N.: **So I'm gonna make a Nuala/Silverlance fanfic and wanted to know how you guys felt about this one. Again one more request this time for a special one-shot or 4 chapter fan-fic.


End file.
